Saving Grace
by Hey Two-Bit Mickey's On TV
Summary: Hailey Grace Cade, Johnny's cousin moves back to Tulsa to be reunited with her family and friends. Read about her adventures and finding love along the way with a certain happy-go-lucky greaser A.K.A. Sodapop Curtis.
1. Hailey Grace Cade

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I last updated and I'm not going to give some lame excuse about how I've been "super busy" but I've been ATTEMPTING to fix this story as well as my other ones so if you have any HELPFUL advice, I'd be glad to hear it. If you've read this story in the past you'll notice I changed a few things so yeah that's all I have to say for right now byeee 3**

It's been a while since I last saw my cousin, Johnny Cade (5 years to be exact), he was always so loveable! I miss him an awful lot along with my friends, Darry, Two-bit, Steve (A.K.A. Stevie, which he hated) Ponyboy, and of course the Greek god Sodapop, whom I have had a crush on since I was eight.

Now for me, my name is Hailey Grace Cade. Anyhow, when I was ten, I had made a promise to Johnny right before I moved to Colorado, that I would come back to take care of him seeing as how his mom doesn't give two flying shits about him and my "mother" as I call her didn't want to be involved.

See, me and Johnny come from a family were its okay to abuse your children and get drunk all the time. Luckily my mom was NOTHING compared to his. At least my mom wasn't abusive (physically anyhow). Emotionally though, she was a bitch.

So anyway, you're probably wondering how a fifteen year old got permission to leave the state, and that's the thing… I didn't technically get permission but I kind of did. Let me explain, one night my mom was drunk (as usual) and I sort of bribed her with two six-packs of beer and a hundred dollars and lucky me it worked.

I can't wait to see Johnny and the gang…especially Soda! Tulsa, Oklahoma here I come!

~:-:~

I was nervous when I got off the plane. Johnny didn't even know I was coming! What if he doesn't remember me? What if he hates me for coming back five years later?

I started towards the front of the train. Later I called a cab and checked into a motel (a filthy one I might add.)

"Gross." I mumbled as I stumbled down the hallway.

"Geez, I hope I remember how to get around this maze I call Tulsa."

Guess I better get started. It didn't take me too long to find out where Johnny lived. I slowly walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

I heard footsteps and glass breaking (probably a beer bottle), and finally a woman came to the door. I recognized her immediately.

"What the hell do YOU want?" she snapped in the meanest way she could.

"I'm looking for Johnny."

"Yeah? Well he ain't here so leave me alone!"

"Well then where the hell is he?" I argued back. Now she was mad.

"Look you little bitch, if I knew where that little shit was…" she trailed off.

"Whatever!" I yelled back as she slammed the door and I left.

This was going to be harder than I thought. After looking for hours, I decided to take a break and stop to get something drink, the closest place to me was…DX. Okay, I'll just stop for a few minutes then begin my search again.

I walked in to grab a coke and brought it up to the cash register when my eyes met with the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

"75 cents please."

Of course me being the idiot I am stood there staring at him for what must have been a minute until I snapped back into reality when he said,

"ma'am?"

"Oh sorry!" I said.

His smile lit up the room! I gave him the money when I noticed the name tag…Sodapop. And I knew there was only one person in the world that would have that name.

"Sodapop?" I yelled as he gave me a confused look.

"Yeah, my dad named me, he was an original person."

"No not that! It's me, Hailey!"

His eyes widened which quickly turned into a huge grin on his face.

"Sami! How are you?" he said giving me a hug. Wasn't expecting that but I liked it.

"I'm great!" I said returning a smile.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked.

So I started telling him about the promise I made Johnny before I moved to Colorado. I asked him if he knew where Johnny and the gang were. He told me they would probably be at the Dingo but Steve was I the back.

Soda went to get Steve as I waited impatiently to see him. I was SO excited! Steve came out all greased up (my guess he was working on a car) and his hair was in complicated swirls just how it has always been. I smiled; it's nice to see that some things never change.

"Hailey Cade!"

"Hey Steve!"

I ran over and gave him a big hug. We all chatted for a bit. Telling each other our life stories since we had been separated and it felt so good to finally see my best friends again. I missed 'em an awful lot.


	2. Reunited

I was having a hard time trying to recall where the Dingo was. I looked to my left and saw a couple of trees; I looked to my right and saw…a blue mustang. Uh oh. This could only mean one thing, Socs.

I haven't seen Socs in a while, but if they're anything like they were when I was ten, I know I'm going to hate them. Oh well, I was bound to die at some point. A few seconds later, the blue mustang with a couple of dorky looking Socs pulled up to me.

"Hey sweetheart, hop in babe and I'll give you a night you'll never forget."They all laughed as my face grew red with anger.

"Get lost you perve!"

Just seconds after I said that they left and mumbled something that I was a bitch. Wow, that was easier than I expected. I guess I spoke to soon because some Greaser came up behind me and slapped my ass

"Hey!" I yelled at him as he walked away like he didn't do anything.

"Asshole!" I yelled again.

That got his attention because he turned around and gave me the dirtiest look I had ever seen.

"You sure are a feisty little broad." He said coolly. I could tell this guy was a jerk when I looked at him.

He was pretty damn tall, blonde hair, and elfish facial features.

"Whatever, go be an asshole somewhere else; I don't have time for punks like you."

"Look you little bitch! Do you know who I am? I'm Dallas Winston!"

"Really? Because I would've guessed that you were a pathetic excuse for a man considering you hit on anything with a pulse and you like to act like you're God's greatest gift to the world."

I could tell he was pissed and wanted to hit me but I knew he wouldn't, he may be a womanizer, but I don't think he's the kind of person who would hit a girl. He stormed away as I shouted,

"See you in hell!"

Now I was pleased with myself. I decided to continue my search later because it was no use to look now, the sun was starting to set. Luckily, I found my way back to the motel just in time.

~&~:~&~

Yawning as I got out of bed, I quickly ran to the bathroom to get ready for another Johnny search.

I got to DX and of course the first person I see is none other than Sodapop Curtis. He waved to me and I did the same.

"Hey Hails!"

"Hey, have you seen any of them?"

"No sorry I haven't, but they're probably over at my house. I get out in about fifteen minutes; if you want I can take you."

"Okay, sounds great."

So for fifteen minutes we talked and girls swarmed him like crazy.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure am."

I was so excited and nervous about seeing everyone. The walk took forever but that was probably because I'm so impatient.

"We're here." He sang as he opened the gate for me.

I walked up to the familiar house that I hadn't seen for ages. He opened the screen door for me. As I walked in, I saw 4 pairs of eyes staring at me with curious looks on their faces.

"Who's this purty lady?" Two-bit asked in a goofy way. I nearly blushed.

"This here is Hailey, Johnny's cousin. You remember her Two-bit."

Immediately after he said that, Two-bit ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Damn kid, when did'ja grow boobs?"

I blushed and Darry hit Two-Bit playfully on the back of the head. Ponyboy and Darry also gave me a hug, but not Johnny. He just sat here speechless.

I walked over to Johnny and gave him a big hug.

"How ya been Johnny?...Johnny?" I repeated when he finally said,

"I can't believe you're here Hailey! I've missed you so much!"

I was so happy to finally be reunited with my cousin.

"Hey Hail, since you're here maybe you, me, and the rest of the gang can go to the movies tonight."

"Sure!" I replied.

**A/N: Ughh there goes another sucky chapter. I don't know what's up with my writing lately but I hope it gets better soon **


	3. Nightly Double Trouble

**WOW, I haven't updated in a year! I was actually planning on just deleting this story all together because I wrote it a long time ago and there was SO MANY things wrong with it and it would just take way too long to fix it because I already had 16 chapters written for it. The only reason I'm going to continue it is because ****I still, to this day****, continue to get subscriptions to it and I felt bad **

**Soooooooo, that being said, ****I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS****; Enjoy!**

We left the Curtis house and went to get Steve so he could join us. Now, we were off to the Nightly Double, or so I thought, but everyone was telling me there was still one more person we had to pick up. As I was pondering who it could possibly be, my thoughts were interrupted when Two-Bit picked me up and started running with me like I was some sort of toy.

"Two-Bit! You're just as crazy as you were when I left!"

"You bet kid!" He said with a wink.

He refused to put me down until we got to the drive-in or until I said 'Uncle'

"I give up Two-Bit!"

"Nope, you gotta say uncle."

"Okay, fine, uncle!" I finally said. He laughed and put me down.

"We're almost here." Soda said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

We reached the house and Johnny knocked on the door. I heard someone stumbling around inside and an obnoxious voice ask,

"Who the hell is it?"

"Charming" I said under my breath but everyone heard anyway and gave a little snicker.

"It's Johnny man, open the door."

Finally, a tall, bare chest man with elfish facial features opened the door. His eyes grew wide when he saw me.

"I know you! You're that feisty broad I tried to pick up yesterday."

"Well, it sure is a pleasure to get to see your lovely face again." I said sarcastically.

"No Dal, this is my cousin Hailey." Johnny said.

"Yeah? She's also a smart-mouthed broad. But anyway, what do you guys want?" he sneered and I gave him the dirtiest look I possibly could and said,

"And you're an egotistical jerk."

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come with us to the Nightly Double." Steve said.

"Yeah, why not; maybe I can pick up some lucky broad."

"More like UNlucky."

Once again, I received a death glare from Dally as he went in to get a shirt on.

We finally got to the drive-in and of course, we had to see a scary movie. ( I absolutely HATE scary movies.) I sat in between Johnny and Soda followed by Steve next to Soda, Two-Bit next to Steve, and Pony next to Johnny. But wait, where was…Dally?

Ughhhh, I had to ask. He sat directly behind me (purposely of course) just so he can scare me I bet. Just what I need, to be paranoid during a scary movie. I mean, why else would he sit behind me when there's a perfectly good seat next to Darry? It just didn't make sense.

Just as the movie was about to start, I heard Sodapop ask around if anyone wanted anything and immediately, requests started pouring in for popcorn, coke, and candy. He asked me if I wanted anything and I politely declined but offered to help him carry the food back.

We got in line and started to talk about…well, everything. Like my fear of scary movies, for example. He just laughed and said,

"You can hang on to me if you want."

I nearly fainted but I just nodded and giggled. Jeeze, I'm such a dork! We got back to our seats and distributed everything. Unfortunately for me, we got back at the wrong part because right when I looked up, I saw some guy's whole freaking skeletal system get ripped from his skin.

"Wohhhhhh yeahhhhh!" All the guys yelled as if it were THE coolest thing since sliced bread.

"Oh gross!" I yelled as I put my head in my lap. I felt someone rub my back and then Soda said,

"Hail? Are you okay?"

I was way too embarrassed to look up because I knew everyone was staring at me so I just nodded as I heard Dallas laugh. Eventually, I built up the courage to look up at the screen. Bad idea. I lifted my head and the little bastard behind me thought it would be funny if he scared me so he shook my shoulders and I screamed bloody murder!

Then I felt him let go of my shoulders because he couldn't breathe as a result of laughing too hard. It wasn't THAT funny. I looked down and my hands were shaking. They were SHAKING! I tried to get htem to stop before someone noticed, but too late.

"Are you okay Hailey? Do you want to take a walk or something?"

"Yeah."

Soda and I got up and crawled through the gate that we entered through. We were walking in silence for a couple of minutes until he finally said,

"So I guess you weren't kidding when you said you didn't like scary movies." He said, laughing slightly.

I laughed with him and replied,

"Nope, never have, never will."

Then in went back to silence. Just as though this was starting to get awkward, he grabbed my hand! I wanted to squeal but I just kept my cool. Then he spun me around.

"Hail…"

"Yeah?"

"I ju-"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a car's honking. I sighed in disappointment. Who the hell could that possibly be? Well, whoever they are, I hope they're happy with the fact they just ruined my moment! We turned around to face a blue mustang. Soda immediately pushed me behind him. Uh oh…

Two drunken Socs got out of the car and one of them spoke,

"Aww Randy, isn't that cute? Look at the Greaser trying to protect that little slut!"

I could see Soda's face visible get red and I didn't know what how much shit he was going to take before he did something so I tried to convince him by saying,

"Who cares, let's just go."

"No Hailey, you go."

"Yeah, because I'm just going to leave you out here." I said sarcastically.

"Hail, I'm not kidding, go."

"Aww come on Grease, let her stay and watch us beat the shit out of you like we did with that other Greaser. What's his name? Johnny?" Said the Soc with dirty blonde, semi-curly hair.

"What did you just say?" I asked turning my attention away from Soda.

"You heard me, slut."

"Say it one more time." I said, trying to clarify things. Soda was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Go ahead Bob, tell her." The other Soc encouraged. Bob stepped closer to me and said,

"We beat the shit out of that little Grease and it was sooooo fun." He said calmly.

I gave him a little smirk right before I punched him square in the nose. Tears started to fill his eyes as he grabbed his nose and called me a bitch. I'm not going to lie, it probably wasn't my best idea and I was really scared but I can't show them that.

He let go of his nose with one hand and tried to grab me. Instead of letting him grab me, I took his one hand with both of mine, and yanked down as hard as I possibly could, pulling him down to the ground.

It worked out in my benefit that he was drunk because it was easier to maneuver him. Soda and Randy were too shocked to do anything until Bob shouted Randy's name. Soda instantly got to work with fighting Randy and Bob pulled my ankle really hard, causing me to fall next to him.

I had to act quickly before Bob got a chance to overpower me so I swung my fist into his stomach and he doubled over in pain. I let my guard down, thinking he wouldn't try anything else but instead, he grabbed both my arms and pinned me down.

I brought my leg up as hard as I could, which apparently, wasn't hard enough because he only loosened his grip. But it was enough for me to take control and I rolled on top of him pinning him down. I looked up and saw Sodapop who was clearly winning.

Seconds later, the rest of the gang came running out of nowhere and I got off of Bob, feeling confident that he wasn't stupid enough to try anything else (especially not in front of seven Greasers.) Bob and Randy ran back to their car yelling,

"This isn't over Grease!"

I just smiled sweetly and waved them goodbye. Man, that fight took a lot out of me.

"Well, that was enough excitement for one night; we better get home." Darry said.

Everyone gave me a pat on the back and made jokes about the fight. I was kind of worried because Dally hadn't said anything to me the whole time. Maybe he had more respect for me now. I spoke too soon.

"Who would've thought that a broad who almost cries at a scary movie could do THAT to a Soc!"

**REVIEW? :D**


	4. The Country

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**** –cries-**

So today is exactly a week that I've been in Tulsa since I was ten. Ever since the incident at the movies, I've been so curious as to know what Sodapop was going to tell me. Was it bad? Was it good? Was he going to say that he likes me a lot but he can't date me because I'm Johnny's cousin and it would violate some guy code?

OR, was he just going to tell me that he's glad I'm back or something? Whatever it was, it was making me nervous but I had to know. So when I woke up, I put on my makeup, change of clothes, and headed down to DX.

When I got there, I found like ten million girls just hovering over him. I felt sick to my stomach and the realization finally dawned on me, he would never go for a girl like me when he has a whole fan club of gorgeous girls!

How stupid could I really be to think I ever stood a chance? He probably has a girlfriend, just look at him! How could he not? He was gorgeous, funny, and nice. Something that's rare to find in Tulsa nowadays. Oh well, at least it was fun to think I stood a chance for a little while.

I walked over to Soda and he instantly waved the girls away. That was weird.

"Hey Hailey, you were awesome last night!"

I laughed because the girls that were eavesdropping on our conversation were getting jealous and probably thought we were talking about sex or something. I figured I should have a little fun with this while I can. So I said,

"Thanks Soda, you were pretty great too!"

"Me? Nahh, I was nothing compared to you, you were downright amazing!" I giggled.

"Well, it was kind of fun." I admitted.

"Yeah, it sure is a thrill isn't it?"

Kay, I was having WAY too much fun with this but the look on the girls' faces were priceless!

"Yeah, it was my first time." I confessed.

"No way, really? You're a natural! I've never seen a girl to that before, well at least not that well anyway."

I couldn't help but blush for two reasons: one, he was actually complimenting me and two, I was just imagining what those girls were thinking. They eventually left, I guess they got tired of hearing it. Hahahaha.

"So Soda, what were you going to say that night? You never got a chance to finish."

"Oh…I…uhh was wondering if you wanted to go out; just you and me…tonight. Ya know, like aaaaa date er something." He asked shyly. It was too cute. How often do you see Sodapop Curtis get nervous? Better yet, how often does Sodapop Curtis ask you out on a date?

"Sure!" I exclaimed, trying not to sound too anxious but failing miserably at it.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Okay cool, I'll pick you up around 7:30"

"Alright, see ya."

I'm SO excited! But I also feel a little bad for not spending time with Johnny considering he was my main reason for moving back here in the first place. I figured I'd go and take him and Pony out somewhere to talk, have fun, and just chill like the good 'ol days.

I walked over to the Curtis' house, figuring Johnny would be there. Of course, as luck would have it, I ran into Dallas Winston on my way there. I tried to ignore him.

"Hey, hey you little broad, come 'ere for a second."

Why me? Alright, I'll go over there and for a second but only to tell him that my name isn't 'little broad'. I walked over to Dally and said,

"Listen Dally, my name is Hailey, NOT 'little broad' or any other name you've decided to come up with. And what do you want anyway?"

"Alright HAILEY, I was going to see if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight?"

"Why? Did you lose a bet?"

"Hahahaha, no, but this is your first time here in a while and my pal Buck is throwing a party. O what do you say?"

"I can't, I have somewhere to go tonight."

"Really? What are you doing? Got a hot date tonight or something?"

"Bye Dallyyyyyyyy…" I sang as I walked down the street, leaving him with a confused look on his face.

I got to the Curtis' and knocked on the door, Pony answered.

"Hey Ponyboy, is Johnny there?"

"Oh cool, do you guys want to do something?"

He looked excited.

"Yeah sure! Come in, come in."

Pony, Johnny, and I made our way back to the motel to get my crappy car.

"How'd you get a car Hail?

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I got a job! Two actually; one at that candy store around here and another at the Dingo."

"Really?"

"Yup, it's actually kind of nice for the most part. But then of course, you get the drunk people that come in every now and again." I said laughing and shaking my head.

We got into my car and I asked them where they wanted to go. They shrugged and suggested the movies. I laughed and asked,

"Is that the only place you guys ever go?"

"Pretty much."

"Hmmm, how about we go to…the country!"

They both got excited and agreed. So we pretty much spent the rest of the day there. Eating ice cream, walking around, getting into trouble, playing pranks on people, the usual. I got them home at about 6:00 and headed back to the motel to get ready for my date with none other than Sodapop Patrick Curtis.

**REVIEW like Johnny's life depends on it!**

…**Please**


	5. Hot Date

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

Getting ready for the date was seriously nerve wracking. True to his word, he picked me up at 7:30 and we went to the lot. I honestly didn't care we were going, I was just happy to be with him. It was actually really fun too. We talked about any and everything.

We talked about school, sports, past relationships, the gang, a whole bunch of different stuff; I felt like I could tell him anything.

"Hey Hailey?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like you and I was wondering that maybe you wanted to be my girl?"

"Of course I would!"

"Great!"

OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST ASKED ME OUT! I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the night! We continued talking until he pushed a strand of hair out of my face and leaned in slowly to kiss me! I let him of course! Who wouldn't?

It was really sweet and it was different 'cause usually guys try to push their limits and see how far they can go until I say something. But not with him, he didn't push it and I thought it was the sweetest thing ever.

We decided to just sleep in the lot because none of us wanted to leave; and apparently, he already told Darry that he was staying over Steve's or something. I was laying in his arms and everything was going perfectly until it started raining. And when I say raining, I mean it started down-pouring!

Obviously, we couldn't stay in the rain, and he couldn't go back to his house because then Darry would know he was lying so we ran back to the motel. We quickly ran inside. When we got into the room I looked over at him and just started cracking up. He was soaking wet!

"Something funny?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"You're soaked!" I pointed out and continued to laugh.

He smiled mischievously and walked over to me and pulled me into a kiss. The kiss deepened with every second that past until we found ourselves on the bed, full of lust, practically ripping each other's clothes off.

We didn't get far though, a loud burst of thunder made us break apart. Seeing the scared expressions on both of our faces caused us to laugh. We decided not to do anything though, and just fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up the next morning with Soda's arm wrapped around my stomach. Wow, what a night. His hand that was once cold, was now warm and tracing circles on my stomach. I quietly got out of bed and realized I was only wearing a bra and underwear.

I laughed to myself as I looked at Soda noticing he was only wearing boxers. Man, that boy sure has some abs. I ripped my eyes away from him and reminded myself I had work. I woke him up and he shot up out of bed saying,

"Shoot, I'm going to be late for work!"

He quickly gathered his clothes and put them on.

"Hey, come down to the DX later on today okay?"

"Sure." I replied. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and left.

Afterwards, I got into the shower and got ready for work. I decided to walk to work today since I didn't really want to waste gas and it wasn't a far walk. I quickly walked into the Dingo, pulled my apron on, and tied my hair up in a messy bun.

Just then, a group of loud, obnoxious Socs strolled in demanding for service. Of course, all of the other waitresses were busy so I swallowed my pride and walked over to the table.

"Hello, welcome to the Dingo, what can I get for you?"

"Uhhh, how about a pretty little Greaser girl?"

"Uhhh, how about you order something or get out?" I replied using the same tone as him.

"Ohh, so the Greaser girl likes to be feisty?"

"Yeah, whatever." I said as I walked away.

I started to walk away to the counter to help some respectable customers when I felt one of the Socs slap my ass. I turned to the side to the empty table next to me with a half-drunken Coke and dumped it on the Soc's head.

"You little bitch! This isn't over!"

"Yeah? Well you know where to find me."

They stormed off into their mustang and drove away. I decided to go to DX on my lunch break where I found girls, more girls, and even more girls. Perfect. I decided not to waste my time cutting through rows of girls just to see my boyfriend so I went inside to find Steve.

"Hey Steve, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"So where's your fan club of girls at?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm not good looking enough"

"That's not even true! You'll see." I exclaimed and he smirked.

Just then Sodapop walked in.

"Hey doll face."

"Hey."

"Have fun last night?" he asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"Tons." I said and rolled my eyes.

Steve cleared his throat and said,

I'm gonna go to the back and work on some cars, see you guys later."

"See ya." Soda and I said simultaneously.

"So, do you want to go to the movies tonight?"

"Sure, but no scary movies!" I joked.

"You got it, babe." He laughed.

He called me babe! Oh, I just wanted to melt right there! It was getting late and I had to head back to the Dingo and finish my shift so I said my goodbyes and he gave me a ten second kiss!

I started walking back to the Dingo when I noticed a mustang trailing behind me. Oh shit.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. My Hero?

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**** blah, blah, blah**

I turned around hoping they wouldn't see me but it was too late. I heard the engine and then I heard one of them say,

"Hey baby, remember us?"

I had to think of something to say. Please, please, please don't say anything smart. If there was ever a time or a place to hold your tongue, it's now! If you couldn't tell by now, I have a tendency to smart-mouth people when I get pissed.

"Yeah, you're the asshole who grabbed my ass." They got out of the car.

"Still feisty I see." One of them commented.

"Still ugly as shit I see." I remarked.

"What do you say we teach this Greaser girl a lesson she'll never forget?"

"Oh, gag me."

If it had only been one Soc, I would've tried to take him but I'm not stupid, I know when I'm outnumbered. There's three Socs; the odds clearly aren't in my favor so I decided to run for it. I didn't get far. Within five seconds of my departure, two of the boys were holding me down. The other one slowly walked over to me.

"Don't try anything, bitch"

That's when I realized my life could potentially be in danger so I screamed bloody murder, praying to God that someone would hear me.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Someone shut her the hell up!" the leader yelled.

That's when I got slapped in the face and I felt dizzy and decided not to scream anymore, for my sake. I felt one of them reach for the button on my jean shorts and then, I saw shadows and heard someone yelling,

"Get the fuck off of her!"

The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place my finger on who it was. I opened my eyes and found the Socs running back to their car and Dallas Winston standing over me.

"Jesus Christ Hail! What's the matter with you? Don't you know better than to walk around in the streets by yourself?"

Still shocked from what just happened, I started to stutter,

"I, well, I-I"

"You what?"

"I-I don't know."

I got up and started walking back to the Dingo.

"Wait a second! Where do you think you're going?"

"Well Dal, I THINK I'm going back to work. Thanks for the help, but I can walk back by myself."

"Don't get wise kid."

It occurred to me that Dally really did care about me. Probably because I was Johnny's cousin. Otherwise, he wouldn't give two flying shits about me.

"Well here, let me walk you there."

"Fine." I mumbled.

It's not that I didn't want him here, it's just that I was a little embarrassed. He walked me back the diner; he even walked me back to the motel. Before he left, he said,

"I should probably tell Sodapop about this."

"Why?"

"Because you're his girl."

"Well either way, I don't wan-"

"No, I'm telling him." He cut me off. I nodded and told him I'd see him later.

**Okay, so not my best chapter but REVIEW anyway! **


	7. What a Night

I finally got an apartment. It's not glorious by any means, but it's comfy and it's my new home. It's a two-bedroom. It took a little bribing with extra cash to get the landlord to allow me to rent it seeing as how I'm not the legal age but whatever, it worked.

I was planning on having Johnny move in with me. He'll finally have a place to look forward to going to at the end of the day. I was going to surprise him with it. Now, he doesn't have to sleep in the lot, or on a couch.

He'll have a warm place to stay in the winter and a cool place to stay in the summer. My only hope now is that he can get over the emotional pain his parents caused him; he won't go through it alone though. I'll be there to help him. We all will.

Tonight is my first night in the new apartment and I'll have it ready for Johnny in the next two days. He still doesn't know about it yet and I can't wait to tell him. He'll have his own room!

Anyway, tonight is my date with Sodapop! I heard a knock on my door and I hurried to answer it.

"Hey babe, nice place."

"Why thank you sir." I said, gesturing for him to come in.

"So, what movie do you want to see tonight?"

"Hmmm, I dunno."

We ended up skipping the movie and just talked and joked around. Afterwards, it was still kind of early so we just hung out at the park. Something about him just made me feel safe. He was different, I could tell he really cared for me, he wasn't using me.

Anyway, we had fun at the park; we hung off the monkey bars, slid down the slide, and sat on the fountain. I really felt like a kid again. Soda was more than my boyfriend, he's my best friend. We sat on the fountain ledge for a moment under the stars and he gently kissed me.

"AWWWWWW!"

We heard from somewhere behind us, which made me jump and we both fell into the fountain. We emerged from the water to hear none other than Two-Bit laughing his ass off.

"Haha-did-hahaha-I-haha-scare you guys? Hahahaha!"

"Funny, Two-Bit." I said, ringing my hair out while Soda slicked his hair back and out of his face.

Seeing Two-Bit laughing made me crack a smile and even giggle.

"Well, I'm glad you think you're funny KEITH." I said, emphasizing his real name.

He immediately stopped laughing which made me laugh. He ended up chasing me around the park, both of us trying to hold back our laughter but not succeeding.

"Take it back!" he yelled.

"Neverrrrrr!"

He eventually caught up to me and wouldn't let me up until I said 'uncle'. Afterwards, Soda walked me back to my apartment and kissed me goodnight.

**So, I thought that chapter was adorable, I hope you guys did too!**  
**REVIEW :D**


	8. Calling a Rumble

**I STILL DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS,**** nothing's changed sadly :(**

I woke up to ponds on my door. Looking up at my alarm clock, I wondered who it could possibly be this early in the morning. I slowly walked to my door as if I were walking to my death. When I opened the door, I see none other than Sodapop himself.

"Hey Soda, whatsu-"

"Why didn't you tell me that you got jumped and almost raped my Socs?" He demanded.

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't a big deal."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T A BIG DEAL? It's a HUGE deal!"

"Well not to me! It's not like anything happened anyway!"

"That's not the point Hailey, the point is it COULD'VE happened."

"…but it didn't" I said, he was clearly getting frustrated.

"Hailey!"

"What! What do you want me to tell you? It's really not as tragic as it sounds. I'll admit that I was scared and it did creep me out but nothing happened, it's old news."

"No Hail, that's the thing, it's not done, it's not done until they get what they want and they won't stop trying."

I was shocked. I thought this was a one-time thing and it would be over with. Now I see that it's far more serious.

"Who else knows?" I asked timidly.

"They all do and they're going to keep their eye on you 'till everything goes back to normal."

"Which means?"

"Which means that someone is going to be around you at all times and I want you to be extra careful and always keep an eye open."

"Yeah, I will." I sighed.

"I'm going to walk you to work today."

"Kay."

I quickly got a shower and got ready. Soda sat on the couch, watching TV until I was ready to leave. I walked out into the living room and grabbed my keys and was ready to walk out with Soda until he gently grabbed my arm and said,

"Listen, I'm going to call a rumble." He said nonchalantly.

"A rumble? Over this? Why?"

"Because, maybe they'll leave you alone." He answered.

"Yeah, I doubt it."

"It's worth a shot."

"Skin against skin?"

"Yup."

"…Can I be in it then?"

"Hahaha, hell no!" He laughed.

"Why not? If it's skin against skin then what's the problem?"

"'Cause you'll get hurt."

"Uhhh, yeah, so will everyone else that's in it? What's your point?" I asked and he cocked an eyebrow.

"My point is I don't want to see you get hurt."

"That's a load of shit." I stated stubbornly.

"Yeah but oh well." He said with a smile on his face and ushered me out the door.

**So that was a very short chapter, but be warned, the next chapter is even shorter!**


	9. My New Roomate

Soda walked me to work the next day, nothing interesting ever happened at the candy shop, just another average day. At the end of the day, Sodapop picked me up from work. Instead of going back to my place, we went to his.

Probably so everyone could talk to me. Joy. We go back to his house and I was immediately swarmed with questions about being jumped. I answered them as best I could but truth be told, I don't really remember everything that happened that day.

They told me about the rumble and how they were going to pound the Socs' heads in. I noticed Johnny walk outside and I quickly followed him; he looked really upset. I sat next to him on the porch and after a minute of silence I finally said,

"Hey Johnnycakes, what's the matter?"

"Hail, I…I-I can't stand to live with my folks anymore; they hate me. I wish I could just run away and never have to deal with them again."

I guess now was good a time as any to ask him to move in.

"Hey Johnny, don't you worry because the apartment that I got, it's a two-bedroom. I set up a room for you and I want you to come live with me."

Johnny smiled real wide. I haven't seen him smile like that since we were five. Come to think of it, I don't think anyone has. It looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders! I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms around him and gave him the biggest hug I could!

"Thank you Hail! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Shortly after that, Johnny and I walked back to OUR new home. I showed him his room, the bathroom, the kitchen, and told him that we would get his clothes from his house tomorrow since I was off from work.

I knew for the first time ever, he had a peaceful night's sleep which, made me have a peaceful night's sleep.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
